Vampire Knight Disney collection
by Zerovk
Summary: Mainly a kanamexzero oneshot collection inspired by Disney , with a twist ! There might also be other popular tales like Tim Burton's corpse bride . You are free to suggest other zero pairings ( Males ) kaze
1. Chapter 1

B.&.B

.

.

.

A very long time ago , on a small farm , there lived a poor farmer with his two daughters and a son . He never made much money , for the farm was very small .

When he was a young man , he lost his beautiful and lovable wife right after she gave birth to his third child , his one and only son . Now his kids were almost young women and his son looked as innocent as ever .

occasionally , he found himself thinking of her and that's when he realized that he still missed his wife and even felt his heart weighing heavily in his chest as he started recalling the memories they once shared .

He was sad , for he had lost the love of his life so early .. He was sad , because his kids had to grow without a mother's love , the irreplaceable gift a person could ever be blessed with in their lifetime .

That's exactly why he has always tried his best to shelter them and be both , a caring mother and a respectable father , never thinking twice when it came to their happiness . He would forfeit his own for them . He'd sacrifice sleep and food to make sure they were leading a good life , a tolerable one at the very least . For them , He'd do anything , as long as it caused no other soul any kind of pain .

.

.

.

.

One day , the devoted father called his children for a gathering , happily announcing

" My daughters , my son , the farm has yielded a lot of fruits this year and I can say we have money enough to buy a new cart ! "

The eldest daughter , Gertrude , was very happy to hear that .

" Good ! Because I cannot walk to the village anymore , or carry wood for the fire , I need a cart ! "

" Oh , father . Take me with you , I want to see the town for once ! "

The other one , Ursula , beamed .

" I can't take you with me . you must help them here and look after the farm while I'm gone .. but I promise to bring each of you something with me . "

The father promised , noticing how his youngest child, his son , did not utter a word .

" I want a new satin dress ! An expensive one ! " The brunette , Ursula , abandoned the chair and swayed around the small living room , closing her eyes and smiling as she imagined the dress on her body .

As though triggered by that , the elder daughter joined , freely demanding what her materialistic heart wished for " I want some new clothes too ! And I want some jewellery- a necklace and a ring ! "

The father moved his head in a manner that stood right on the border between a shake and a nod . He was way past the point of feeling disappointed when it came to the two girls . Perhaps , it was in their nature , never being content , always desiring more than what they had . He couldn't blame them for growing up to such misguided perspective though . It wasn't like he could afford much ..

" Well , girls , I will buy you what I can . "

Shrugging along , the man made no promise and then looked at his son before asking

" What do you want from the town ? "

" Father , I only want you to come back home safely . "

The said man saw in his son's kind face the same purity of his dear , sweet , late wife .

But then the two daughters shouted , snapping him out of his daze .

" Father , don't listen to him ! he just wants to make us look selfish ! " Gertrude boldly accused , already giving her brother a scorching glare for daring to do such thing and still have the audacity to look like a harmless child .

Encouraged and following the lead of the elder , Ursula snapped " Yea , he is stupid and likes this poor life ! "

That was not true , he was clever , very clever . He was also very beautiful .

And that's why his name was beauty . Zero , the Beauty !

The father spared the girls a resigned look , overwhelmed with pity and confusion . _why were they so different and mean ?_

Still he chose to ignore that and instead focused on his son , once more . " Come on , my love , let me bring you something .Tell me , what do you want ? "

The girls rolled their eyes and crossed their arms , puffing their cheeks shortly after . If he didn't know better , he'd have thought it was petulantly adorable of them . But it wasn't ! They shouldn't be treating Zero like that .. And not for the first time , the father started drowning in an all too familiar pit of darkness and fears . What would happen to those three if he were to die all of a sudden ? Would they grow further apart ? Would Beauty have no one by his side ?

" Alright , father . Will you bring me a rose ? " As kindhearted as ever , the silver haired beauty easily snatched those ugly thoughts away , drawing the father's attention back to him . the way he politely asked for something so simple made the man feel his heart constrict and flutter .

" A rose ? why only a rose , dear , when you could have a present ? " The father was bewildered by his son's request .

But beauty didn't share the same thought . He played with the piece of wood in his hands , beautifully carved into a rose . He'd made tons of those and that's exactly how the idea came to him in the first place . He did not want to burden his father with expensive gifts , gifts in general . He was fine that way , really . But when his father insisted , he found himself looking at the carved rose and that delicate tongue of his moved on its own , forming the word . As for why .. " A rose looks so pretty , father . And when you touch it , it is like silk , so soft . And the smell - there is no perfume as lovely as a rose . "

" Yes , my dear . you are right , I will bring you one . " the father finally understood and smiled , agreeing . It was no surprise . After all , only his zero would think of such a selfelss request .

The girls , on the other hand , were not thrilled and chuckled as they heard that . They started tossing the youngest mocking remarks , one after the other " Well , well , I wonder who the daughters are sometimes ! "

" yea , zero . Are you sure you are our brother ? Not sister ? " The girls made snide remarks . they never failed to get creative when it came to ridiculing him .

That was expected and not at all new . It was sometime around maturing that the girls had noticed their brother was actually a lot more different than the others . His exotic coloring and all did not really help .

He was also not into girls in particular , so they assumed he was their sister and that joke grew to be a candy in their mouths . Beauty , however , was not in the least bit affected by their constant attempts of provoking him . Deep inside , he thought of them as a spoiled child and could only shake his head at their way of viewing life .. But at the end of the day , they were his family and he couldn't possibly hate , let alone dislike them . He just couldn't .

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N

Very short prologue , I know . the rest of the story requires an extended period of time for me to edit and enhance it . I wanted to post at least this much .

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

Contrary to the widely spread belief , this is ain't inspired by Cinderella . This is inspired by Jenny Dooley's beauty & the beast , Disney's Beauty & the beast , and finally my own twist .

Disclaimer : I do not own vampire knight in any way shape or form and this work is not meant for profit .

.

.

.

.

The old man left early in the morning , went to market and , unfortunately , found that the carts were real expensive .

He could only afford a small one , if he wanted to buy his daughters what they had asked for , that is .

 _No one gets everything , ha ?_ He kept telling himself as he contemplated buying the said cart . In the end , he bought it .

The night has fallen shortly after , forcing him to stay in a small inn and get back the following day . He spent the night praying for his children's health , safety and happiness , before sleep claimed him like fire would lumber .

.

.

.

When the farmer left town the next day , the weather was terrible . No , terrible was an understatement .

It was a cold November day , the sky was grey and the wind was strong . As he left the town , it started to snow and at first , he thought it was pretty until it got real snowy .

He took the horse into the forest but there was no path ; just deep snow .

The weather got worse and worse with each passing second , till the old man felt lost although he had lived there all his life .

" This isn't possible ! I'm lost ! "

It was nearing the nightfall and the farmer started feeling uneasy , especially because he was now lost too .

Just then , the horse went faster and faster , into the deep snow .

Then suddenly , there was no more trees , just a big , open space .

" I must be dreaming , for a moment I thought I saw a castle ! "

But he wasn't . there was indeed a castle , a very beautiful and big one at that .

" I will ask for food and a bed for tonight . I'm so hungry ! And tomorrow , someone will show me the way back home . "

surprisingly , he found the gates to the castle open , as if inviting him in . The lost farmer left his horse by the water and grass before heading to the front door and once again found himself overtaken by surprise . The front door was left slightly ajar .

the man felt confused , beyond belief , but he was too exhausted to get suspicious at anything . He shrugged and started shouting " Is anybody there ? "

No answer came , prompting him to try his luck once more .

" Hello ! " he called , slowly making his way inside the entrance hall , turning his head to the left and right , waiting for someone to emerge . No one did .

Still , he didn't feel comfortable with the idea of barging inside without asking for permission and so , he apologized in advance .

" I'm sorry , I just need to shelter myself from the rain .. "

His voice trailed off as he made his way through the stairs and up to where his instincts let him .

He soon found himself in a dark room , the fire there providing just enough light and warmth for him . He also found a meal ready to be eaten which quite frankly , spooked him . He could handle a door left wide open but that .. that was just too strange !

Nonetheless , the framer was starving . so he started eating shortly after shouting again , truly confused so as how his luck must have been that good .

Once he was finished , his eyes wandered to the unbelievably comfortable looking bed , covered with thick blankets , ready to be used .

He once again felt unsettled but really too tired to justify any of it , so he succumbed to his body's need to sleep .

.

.

.

.

The next day , when the farmer woke up , the sun had sent its rays to shine upon his face , making him smile in gratitude .

He yawned , rubbing his eyes , only to open them to a neat breakfast - jam , toast and some juice -. Less hesitant about the whole thing , he dived in . The food looked too tempting to be wasted . And he was not one to waste food .

After he had finished eating , feeling suspicious for the second time , he looked around and found a jug of hot water , a soap and a towel . Few awkward moments passed by as he lowered his head and tugged at his clothes , inspecting them , cringing when he took a sniff .

 _Well , I do need a shower after all . But who did all of this ?_ the man inwardly questioned in an absentminded manner as he began cleaning himself .

.

.

.

.

All the way till the barn , which was across the garden , the farmer could do nothing but wonder who could have done all of that . It couldn't have been some sort of magic . the owners of the castle must have some way of doing that without showing a single evidence of them being there at all .

He then concluded he would just return the favor ( if someone happened to be traveling across the place he lived , he would give them shelter too ) .

Stopping to take a long glance at the garden , the farmer could have dropped his jaw in awe . The garden was so lovely , filled with vibrant greenery and flowers of every color in the universe ! So breathtaking !

He suddenly remembered his son's wish , the rose .

At that moment , he saw something in the middle of the flower bed .

" Just look at that rose ! I have never seen anything so beautiful in my whole life ! "

The farmer could do nothing but express his marvel at the beauty of that particular rose . It was a pink one , but inside it was a golden light . it was also so bright he nearly believed in magic !

" It is a perfect present for beauty ! "

Exclaiming in sheer delight , he put his hand forward to pick the rose , never knowing that such act would completely change his life , for the worse .

" LEAVE IT ALONE ! "

A terrible , thundering voice , shouted at him , causing the old man to gasp and widen his eyes , freezing in place .

" Who do you think you are ? I gave you EVERYTHING a poor traveler needs but now you want to steal my rose ?! "

 _What a noise !_ The poor farmer turned around , and he saw it ..

It was on two legs , like any normal human . well , it was normal yet not exactly so .

It was a guy , a very handsome one at that .

A prince !

He had shoulder length brown hair that covered half of his face until the cold breeze swirled it away , revealing his eyes , swirling pools of crimson marred with a hint of amber , like a wolf , so fierce , so intense . so deep that you could lose yourself in them .

The face was cold , angry and fierce , and the voice - oh , the voice ! Words of a human , sound of a devil .

The farmer was terrified , to the point that his voice and entire being got shaken up by the sudden encounter .

" I'm very sorry , I didn't mean to upset you , I just .. And you are right , you have done everything to help me and make me feel welcomed in your home . " he stuttered , stumbling over the words , not knowing whether he should be apologizing or justifying his actions or running for his life .

" So , in return you steal ! " The said beast almost growled in response , inching closer to the man in a predatory manner , and the flicker in his eyes did not help .

" I .. I'm so s .sorry , but the rose wasn't for me , it was for my someone very special , someone with a heart of gold ! " The farmer spoke up in a rush of words , mind not quite functioning properly as he wheeled the 'conversation' in a doomed path from which he could never return .

" And who is that ?! " the brunette prince , the beast in human form , paused for a moment before asking , none-too-gently .

the old man gulped , still shaking as he answered back almost instantly " My son , Beauty . "

Now the beast-like prince was calmer but still intimidating and when he spoke , the farmer found he was still petrified .

In a calm tone one could never expect to hear from someone as ferocious as that , the prince asked , feeling his curiosity reach its peak at the farmer's words " Why do you call him Beauty ? "

Blinking in response , the man felt his heart stop beating for a second . Was the beast planning to forgive him / Was he willing to ? He was , right ? Why else would he take a 360 degree turn and speak to him like that ?

Deciding it was best to stay honest , seeing as how it seemed to mend everything , the old man made the grave mistake of responding back " Because he is the most beautiful boy in the whole world ! " he paused , judging the prince's reaction , before hastily adding " And his heart is as lovely as his face . please , I beg of you . forgive me and let me go back to him . "

The brunette young man had a poker face before he voiced his evil thoughts .

" If he is really such a good son , let's see what he would do to get his father back . "

.

.

.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

Zero has been sitting on his favorite seat by the window , enjoying the occasional patter of raindrops on glass as he read a certain book , when he heard a familiar sound ringing loudly in the background of the hailing storm .

Was that Philippe , their horse ?

Fearing the worst and overwhelmed by a nagging whisper at the back of his mind , beauty rushed his way out of the house and buried his feet in the snow , eyes widening as they landed on the said belgian draft horse , alone , without his father .

Thinking that maybe it was a few minutes delay on his father's part , zero held the horse by the reigns and pulled it closer , away from his view , so he could make out the outline of objects through the raging storm .

Much to his terror , seconds dragged minutes without him catching any glimpse of his father approaching . As if on cue , Philippe cried out at him , drawing his attention , as if it had wanted to convey a message since the very moment it had reached him .

" Philippe ! Where's papa ?! " Starting to panic , beauty reached forward , holding the squirming horse' face in his delicate grip , expressive violet eyes observing every in the animal made in response .

Still hostage to what could only be fear , the horse flailed about , seemingly wanting to lead him somewhere .

Gulping at the implication , the silver haired beauty inhaled deeply before rushing back inside to get himself a coat . It wouldn't be good if he ended up freezing to death halfway .

In a haste of footsteps , he made his way to the extension he'd built himself , to give his ever dissatisfied sisters his own room . Originally , they got the bigger room because it made sense for them , as two , to do so . But afterwards and eventually , they started whining about how small theirs actually was . which gave Beauty the idea of giving up on his and letting them join the vacant space to their room .  
It took a lot of time and effort for him to build that small extension and even then , it could not survive the harsh winter , forcing him to sleep on a couch in the actual house .

Shaking those thoughts away , knowing exactly what his brain was trying to do and failing ( distracting him ) , zero snapped out of his daze once his eyes caught sight of the white coat his father had once bought for him . It was quite expensive , he still believed so.

That day , he'd actually felt guilty to have made his father spend so much on him , even if he never asked for it . he treasured it nonetheless . It was a precious gift , after all , one given to him by the one person he cherished the most , the one person who has never failed to go great lengths , just to make him and his sisters happy .

On the verge of sobbing , beauty snatched the coat away despite not meaning to , and hurriedly went out again , wasting no time to ride Philippe and let him lead the way . At least , that's how he imagined it would happen . he was not prepared for the two concerned voices that belonged to his sisters , to echo about the place as he made to leave .

" Zero ?! What's going on ? Where's father ? " Gertrude exclaimed in fright , much to beauty's surprise . he'd never seen her that shaken up before .

Before he could answer , Ursula spoke up in a manner no less anxious than the elder  
" Where are you going ? "

Sighing and not knowing where to start or what to say , zero swiftly got off the horse and tiredly made his way to them , all the while contemplating his words . He knew , however , they had enough brains to tell something was wrong and that their father might be in some serious trouble .

" I'm not going to sit still and watch as the storm unfolds . Do you understand ? "

Ursula could only stare at him blankly . the more rational part in her brain screamed 'yes'. But the other part could not comprehend the fact her father had gone missing in such terrible weather , that her one and only brother wanted to follow after and might never come back either . she may have been rude and extremely bossy around him , yes .. But waking up to such catastrophic circumstances was bound to snap her out of it , making her realize she actually cared about him .

" Look , sisters . you have never really liked me and I may be younger but the fact remains I'm the brother here . it's my responsibility to look after you , all of you , including papa ."  
Not really understanding why they appeared to be concerned about him , zero tried reminding them of how their relationship worked , tried convincing them to let him go .

However , his words proved to be counterproductive .

Ursula shook her head and yelled " ! "

she tugged at his sleeves , growing anxious and terrified with each passing second . something in the way she looked at him made zero suspect she didn't just want him close for her own safety . But he knew he shouldn't get his hopes up . they were probably all confused and scared by the unexpected twist of events , or else they'd never think twice about him leaving . Came a voice from the dark , telling him they could never care that much after all .. could they though ? Another voice , hopeful , fragile and tender , buzzed in his head , only to have the first one argue further . he was definitely imagining it . You see what your eyes want to see . He'd lost count of the times he wished , deep inside , they would treat him better , to the point he may have gotten too desperate , latching on the tiniest display of affection that could come his way .

Still , he couldn't find it in him to get mad or even slightly depressed about the whole thing . It didn't matter whatever he felt . Only one thing clawed at his mind with unbearable intensity , his father's whereabouts and well-being . the longer he stayed there , babying his sisters , the bigger of a chance he might not be able to find his father . The thought of it alone sent unpleasant shivers running down his spine , terrified him beyond belief .

Fueled with newfound determination that overshadowed all else , he gently pushed his sisters back , past the front door and deeper into the house as he urged them to obey him

" Stay inside , get warm and never allow anyone inside unless you know for sure that it's either me or dad , if he happens to make it here before I do . "

He was not going to hide how truly worried he had felt at the thought of what might happen to his sisters when he leaves . Two girls alone in such weather literally spelled temptation -should any murderer , thief or molester find out -. If he had a choice , zero would definitely not leave them but he hadn't .

.

.

.

.

Beauty found himself trembling in a blend of fright and nervousness . The merciless cold has penetrated the protective thick layers of his clothes and seeped inside , doing little to help him relax . he started feeling stiff with all of the conflicting sensations crashing all the way from his heart to his brain and then everywhere else. His thoughts ran wild , all over the place as he worried about his father a moment , and his sisters the other .

What if he couldn't find him ?  
What if he himself ended up lost in that unforgivable fog and snowy weather ?

No.. No .. He couldn't let those depressive thoughts get the better of him . he couldn't ! Zero reminded himself as he ventured deeper , allowing Philippe 's instincts to guide them .

It didn't take long before his eyelids started feeling heavy , only one need registering in his brain at that moment , warmth and sleep .

the idea that his father might be facing the same crisis , possibly for a longer span of time , was enough to jolt him back into full awareness despite everything else .

Struggling to stay awake and wary of his surroundings , the silverette blinked a few times before releasing a loud sigh , as if cheering himself . His sisters depended on him . he couldn't betray their trust , couldn't break the promise . He would find his father and bring him back or die trying !

A few minutes barely passed by before depression claimed him a child of its own , again .

Where are you , papa ? Please be safe ..

Growing desperate the more he rode the horse and found no trace of any human being , zero nearly loosened his grip on Philippe , unconsciously giving up .. Maybe he was just going to die .. What a sad way to die though .. He couldn't help but pity himself .. All alone , frozen to death ..

No one would care , apart from papa .. If he's still alive .

Beauty couldn't believe what he'd just thought . How could he lose hope ? That was so unlike him . how could he even think of that .  
It couldn't be ! Papa has to be okay ! Please .. Please .. Be okay .  
God help me ..

Father would never leave us alone .. He out there , somewhere.. I just have to find him . I can't give in .. Can't allow anything to get to me .  
I cannot die ! Not yet .

Too preoccupied encouraging himself , beauty stared ahead , into the distance , the pattern with which the horse moved slowly lulling him to sleep , once more .

Just then and before beauty could fall asleep , Philippe sped up towards something zero could not quite make out , could not comprehend .. Was that .. A castle ?

Befuddled , beauty felt his mouth go wide open as he took in the sight in front of him .

Was he perhaps hallucinating ? Something like " mirage "  
He read about it before . That term referred to the delusions of a thirsty person in a desert , imagining water when it's not actually there .

In any case , say he was hallucinating .. What about Philippe ? He couldn't have led him that way for no reason .

" Is papa here , Philippe ?! " Inwardly praying for that to be the case , Zero spoke up to his animal companion , receiving nothing in response but a dash forward , and in less than a minute , he found himself sliding down , standing amidst a courtyard drenched with white .  
The Snow had covered every inch , as far as the eyes can see .  
If he wanted , Beauty could easily camouflage with the way he dressed up , along with his naturally pale skin tone and silver hair .

Having passed the hulking gates of the citadel , beauty kept a watchful gaze as he walked further .

" Hello ? " voice hesitant and soft , zero called , fully expecting his father to emerge anytime now .

When that didn't happen , he resumed walking , pulling Philippe close to him as he did so .

Quite frankly , he was torn between getting even more worried on one hand and staying positive on the other .

Beauty could only go deeper and deeper into the magical territory he still suspected to be a figment of his imagination . He had no other word for such mystery.

Zero could swear that castle wasn't there before , not even as a looming figure in the distance , and yet , It felt so real .

The way his boots got all buried in the snow , the sharp icy breeze capable of scratching his delicate skin , both were enough of a proof .

Disbelieving , he strode forward , never stopping until he was close enough to admire the architecture of the said castle , head moving upwards to take in every single detail .

After a moment or so , he sighed and willed himself to move inside , all the while having his gaze glued to the marvelous structure that seem to come straight out of a fairy tale .

Once he stood a few steps away from the front door , he called again , louder and clearer that time .

" Hello ! "

" Is anybody there ? " questions escaped his mouth like a waterfall , unstoppable and uncontrollable . And still no answer was given to him . not until much later , in the form of a rustle reverberating within the walls of the building .

Gasping , he turned around , cautious and startled .

What was that ?

It seemed that no one resided in there , at first .

What was the source of that sound then ? Zero had no idea .  
What produced it ? Again , he had no idea .

Could it have to do with the baleful weather , swaying curtains , slamming doors ?

It almost felt like.. Beauty closed his eyes for a second , briefly trying to pinpoint the nature of that sound as it rang in his ears , once more , like a constant clatter of a spoon on glass , a symphony .

Like rattling chains ..

As if something inside of him knew where to look , he found himself moving forward , following the voice , as if it held answers to every single question plaguing his mind .

What he didn't expect , however , was that .

.

.

.

.

A/N

I realized that this has to be changed into mini fics collection seeing as how beauty and the beast alone consumed three chapters and would still consume more . I just hope that the next update would be the last , concluding this segment . Hope you enjoy this ~

Updated 5:39 pm , 2 September , 2017

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

B&B

.

.

.

Beauty rubbed his hands together as he cautiously followed the sound , eyes darting in every direction expectantly .

It has been so cold he could clearly see the eddy of his breath spiraling in front of him .

The entrance hall of the castle was dark and dull , deserted too , zero's mind promptly supplied . If he didn't know better , he'd think the it was haunted .

It couldn't .. Could it ?

He did believe in spirits and all but he sincerely wished his luck wasn't that bad for him to walk straight to his death in such sense .

Too busy inspecting his surroundings , zero almost forgot why he was there until he heard it .

Did someone just cough ?

" Kyaah ! " Beauty screamed , despite himself , as he heard another cough , louder and definitely real too .

Was the castle truly haunted ?

Gulping , zero moved forward , belatedly realizing he was somewhere behind the staircase , still in the ground floor , narrowed violet eyes expanding as he saw a silhouette of someone , or something , sitting hunched up in a far corner ,in the dark , behind bars .

hand on chest , beauty took a hesitant step closer to the darkness of that place , not like the rest of the citadel was any different . Zero mocked , a way of masking his nervousness and fear . Yes , he was afraid , to some extent . Who wouldn't ?

A step .

The sound of boots coming in contact with marble tiles resonated about , filling the deafening silence , only ever succeeding in making him feel even more uneasy .

A second step .

Yet another .

Beauty tilted his head to the side , trying to get a better look without getting too close in case whatever he caught a glimpse of spelled danger .

It didn't take long , however , before he recognized just who exactly had been trapped in that ..that cell .

" Papa ! " He'd exclaimed , falling to his knees and grasping the bars so hard till the knuckles of his hands turned a shocking white that contrasted harshly against the shadow cast on his pale skin .

Silence seemed to have followed suit , falling all over the place , encompassing the entire place .

It was almost like his voice had been the last thing his father had expected to hear .

Features scrunching up in anguish , zero tried to calm himself down before speaking up once more , reassuring his father that everything was going to be alright , even though a part of him highly doubted that .

slowly , disbelievingly , the old man turned his head around to make sure he wasn't imagining it .

Had zero really come to his rescue ? or was it all nothing but a cruel illusion , the work of that monster ?

No .. The old man shook his head , effortlessly disregarding such possibility .

That thing didn't know how his beautiful son looked like .. that beast in human form could not possibly have what it takes to manifest in zero's appearance or even create an image of him .

Could he ?

When the man did nothing but blink for good two minutes , ( trying to gauge a reaction , to see if the beast was going to laugh at him , reveal it was all an act , to fool him ) , amethyst depths continued to stare at him with increasing concern , erasing his earlier doubts .

It took a split second for the old man to scurry his way closer to the bars and immediately , he found himself whispering in sheer panic , terror beginning to overwhelm him at the thought of what might happen if the beast were to find out .

" What are you doing here , zero ?! Go back while you still can ! "

He did his utmost to sound as compelling as humanly possible , gathering all of the authority he could muster in one sentence , hoping his obstinate son would yield and prioritize his own safety instead of looking for a way to help both of them out . There wasn't ! If the beast caught wind of beauty 's arrival , there would be no telling what could happen . he'd whispered for a reason , after all . He'd whispered in an urgent yet low enough manner , so as not to attract unwanted attention because he knew what the beast wanted , more like who . But he would never allow that to happen ! Over his dead body !

" Eh ? What are you sayi- "  
Before zero could complete his question though , a certain feeling suffocated him , an invisible force seemed to make itself known .

Confused , he broke into cold sweat , not even knowing why . All of a sudden , he felt breathless and tense . the air had become thick around him and for some inexplicable reason , he felt unsettled , to put it mildly .

The way his father's eyes widened didn't really help .

Eyebrows knitting together , facial muscles tensing , beauty inhaled in a snail pace and finally pursed his lips before turning his head around and then directing it upwards , letting out a silent gasp when he saw a figure standing by the staircase built just above the tiny prison .

He couldn't see much in the dark but the person looked too muscular to be a female . He was staring at him too . Zero paled at the realization . Did he perhaps trespass ? was that person the owner ? Was he sick , in the head ? He had to .

What kind of person would lock someone so old , fragile and ill in his home ?!

Why did he even have a prison in the first place ?!

Now beauty knew the reason behind his father's fear and his own .

.

.

.

A/N

updated 3 sept 2017 .

one scene chapter style . sorry not sorry . I guess it will stretch into 5 chapters instead of 4 .

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

 **Previously :**

.

.

Days have passed and Beauty never heard of his father again , the thing that made him worry more than ever before .

His sisters , though , could only complain , wondering what might have taken their father so long to get them their presents .

About a week had passed and that was when Philippe , the horse , made his return , alone . And that said something .

Beauty was convinced he had to search for his father , to the end of the world if need be .

He Felt the horse knew something by the way it raged , almost pushing him to ride through the deep forest .

Zero was in a hurry , so he forgot to bring himself a pair of gloves to wear .

Shivering all the way , Beauty blew air over his almost frosted hands , until his eyes caught the said castle .

He was astonished , because he had never expected catching a glimpse of such thing !

He has only read about castles and saw them in stories , never witnessed a real one !

.

.

.

.

 _Zero found himself slowly turning around and standing up , eyes glued to the walking figure of the man descending the stairs , all the while looking his way ._

 _Despite the strange atmosphere , Beauty decided to talk first . He shielded his trembling hands from view and wasted no time getting down to business_

 _" I don't know what my father has done to end up in such situation . But I know he has never done a thing to harm anyone , and never will ."_

 _Pausing to judge his situation and yet refusing to allow the other male a chance to talk , the silverette waited enough to even out his breathing and then added_

 _" I can't imagine him doing anything to garner such reaction from you . so please set him free . "_

 _Much to Beauty's bewilderment , the man said nothing . He just kept staring at him as if .._

 _At that point , Zero began questioning whether he'd actually talked or not ._

 _He was more than sure he did say it out loud though . Then why was the strange man looking at him like that ? As if he didn't hear a thing . or if he did hear then he didn't understand any of it ._

 _It really didn't help that the entire place was indulged in complete darkness , save for the tiny streaks of moonlight sneaking through the three long arch windows that reminded Zero of a magnificent church , with all the mosaic adorning it ._

 _Still , no answer came ._

 _Beauty's eyebrows furrowed and almost instantly , he started recalling the desperation in his father's voice a moment ago ._

 _Could this be way more serious than he thought it was ?_

 _Alarmed , the silverette darted his gaze to the left and right , as discreet as possible ._

 _Was there anything he could use to defend_ _himself ?_

 _His search was abruptly interrupted , however , when a soft melodic chuckle filled his ears . A knowing chuckle ._

 _Frowning , Zero gulped and redirected his gaze back to the ridiculously rich and possibly mad owner ._

 _A thousand question went rampage in the silverette's head at that ._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _What ?_

 _Did he just chuckle ?_

 _Why ?_

 _What's going to happen next ?_

 _An answering breeze gushed by all of a sudden , swaying a few strands of Beauty's hair , forcing him to close his eyes until everything went quiet again ._

 _Lilac orbs sprang back to life , with the owner shivering at the sudden drop of temperature around him ._

 _Like it wasn't freezing before ! He mocked and willed his vision to adjust to the darkness again , only to gasp as the sight before his eyes nearly knocked the air out of him ._

 _It took everything in him not to step back in shock and fear , to stand his ground and ignore the fact that the young man who was about 7 or 8 steps away was now a breath apart , gazing down at him quite intently ._

 _" Listen , smurf . Nothing of value is obtained without a sacrifice . "_

 _Frozen like a statue , Beauty held back his breath , as if allowing the simple action meant losing ._

 _The only thing he registered from that sentence was the word ' sacrifice ' ._

 _What the hell was going ? Seriously ?_

 _Sacrifice ? Was that mysterious man preparing for a ritual or something ? What_

 _Was going on in that head of his ?_

 _Beauty waited , for an explanation , another chuckle , perhaps , followed by an apology indicating how the man was merely joking and that he would let them free ._

 _But then again if that was the case , the said man would have never locked Zero's father up in the first place ._

 _Before the silverette could proceed with his analysis , the brunette elite , Zero could now tell , spoke up again ._

 _" You have two options , no third to them . Either you get locked up with your father or you take his place. "_

 _Zero parted his lips , ready to curse and protest and .. wait .._

 _A look of contemplation washed over his face as he processed the proposition . If he chose the former imprisonment , not even his father would stand a chance . But if he chose the latter , he may think of a way to escape . If the man was being honest , that is ._

 _What if he was lying ? How would zero know that his father would be completely safe ?_

 _If the enigmatic young man was serious , then Zero's decision would either make it or break it ._

 _What was he supposed to do ?_

 _Squeezing his eyes shut , Zero heaved a deep breath before snapping his eyes again , letting out a question shortly after " How can I trust you ? "_

 _There was another painful , in Beauty's opinion , staring contest before the man gave an answer ._

 _" You can't . "_

 _The way he said , with so much superiority and nonchalance pissed Zero off more than words could ever describe . His lips curled up in displeasure . If he couldn't trust the words of his father's captor then how the hell was he supposed to agree ?!_

 _It would have been different if he had a gemstone to give in return for both of their safety . But he hadn't ! He hadn't a thing to sell , other than his body , of course . which was out of question by the way . Besides , who would be interested in him in that sense ? Surely not another man . Perhaps there was a beautiful princess locked up here too , waiting for someone to rescue her ._

 _No . Zero shook his head at his silly train of thoughts . Even if a princess lived there , it didn't mean he was ready to engage in any inappropriate activities with her ._

 _What in the world was wrong with him ? He shouldn't be thinking like that . That must be his brain's way of calming him down .._

 _" You are just going to have to see for yourself . "_

 _Those were the beast's words . Zero could almost hear the unspoken ' besides , you are not in a position to be negotiating . ' laced about the beast of a prince's tone ._

 _..._

 _..._

...

A deep prolonged sigh escaped his lips as he replayed that scene over and over again .

 _He did find his father trapped in the castle but had to sacrifice his life in order to set his old man free ._

 _After the heart-wrenching separation , Zero was forced to bid farewell to his father before he started preparing himself mentally for his own imprisonment . For the first few days , he was locked in the same cell his father had been kept in ._

 _However , in the fifth day , the door of the cell creaked open without warning and no matter how much beauty squinted his eyes , he could see no one . What the hell ? was what he thought . Who did that ?! Crawling away from the said door , Zero licked his lips and clung to the corner of the cell ._

 _When he saw a small shadow of what seemed like a doll start to approach him , he truly believed his eyes were playing tricks on him . But the closer it got , whatever that thing was , he couldn't deny it anymore . A doll was freaking moving his way ! To make it worse , it started talking . That's when Zero started freaking out for real , freely letting out a scream after the other , uncontrollably ._

 _It was one thing to be a captive and a total other to be a captive in a fucking haunted castle ! zero wanted out ! now !_

 _" In the name of all that's holy , I condemn you to hell ! " He started rambling and flailing his hands about , trying to get the stupid doll to leave him alone . But of course it wouldn't ! He'd ended up fainting that time . And the next time he woke up , he found the same persistent doll hovering over him ._

 _Another scream and a colorful stream of curses poured down his tongue before he noticed something else_ _moving in the background , a freaking candle was moving ! And yea yo guessed right , talking too . Was everything alive ?!_

 _Zero almost fainted for the second time were it not for the caramel haired doll , that he later on learned was called ' Ruka ' started urging him to calm down and that everything was going to be alright . Of course he didn't believe her , but he did start listening and , miraculously he didn't lose consciousness ._

 _A day or two later , he learned that the candle had a name , just like the doll and a few other normally nonliving objects . His name was Akatsuki kain and was also the doll's cousin . The portrait of a young lady in pig tails was called Rima Toya . The glass snowball was a very conceited young man called Hanabusa Aido . He was also a cousin of Akatuski and Ruka . there was also the chocolate covered biscuit called Senri Shiki , the fairytale book Takuma Ichijo ._

 _..._

...

...

" Beauty ? " A soft and gentle voice snapped Zero out of his visit down the memory lane .

Ruka had apparently finished brushing his hair that was long enough to be pulled in a short ponytail . But since he was too lost in thoughts , he didn't notice it . The doll jumped down from the stack of pillows it was perched on to be able to reach his hair and sat next to him .

" Your hair is so beautiful ." The doll admitted , playing with her plastic fingers , not meeting his gaze .

He smiled weakly before thanking her. Ruka was kind of the closest to him out of all the others . Perhaps it was because of how motherly she was , treating him as though he was a child and hers at that . Rima , on the other hand , was more of a friend . Takuma was quite friendly too . though Beauty couldn't help but think there was more than meets the eyes when it came to the fairytale book that was once a blonde male , or so he was told . Hanabusa was one difficult nut to crack . He made it so difficult to get along . Zero didn't know why but the glass snow ball didn't exactly like him . Senri was very calm one might forget he even existed , but at the very least he wasn't rude to him .

There was only one person missing .

Ever since the start of his stay in the castle , Beauty saw no glimpse of the beast , to the point he started suspecting the said prince did not even exist .

.

.

.

 **A/N**

crocodile tears . I know i promised or kinda announced that this chapter would be the last but well .. i felt the need to separate this part from the rest of the story so yea. Besides , there's already a sequel written for the fic so even If i did put the whole story here , it wouldn't have been the last chapter .

Crosses fingers hoping the next chapter would be the last for real . And the following one would be the short sequel ( Bonus , if you will )

Don't worry most of the second ch is written , I will just add a few more scenes to it . The bonus is prewritten too but i may add few scene to it as well .

Have a great time ahead everyone * Hugs and kisses *

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

.

About 10 minutes later , Ruka left the grand chamber Zero woke up in right after fainting .

Speaking of which .. It was indeed so different , a stark contrast to the dust-covered spider-web-filled cell he was locked up in . He had no idea how such tiny objects could carry him all the way to his new room but he surmised if they could be alive , then they could do anything else .

What had him wondering though was whether they did that on their own , without their master knowing , or if they did it under his commands .

The demented young man would surely punish them if they dared do something without his consent .

Beauty hoped that wasn't the case . He did enjoy their company and didn't want them to get in troubles on his account . They were the only thing that has made the past few days tolerable , tending to his needs and even going as far as making sure he ate enough not to fall sick .

But he still missed his family and nothing was going to change that .

He often found himself wondering if his father has made it home safely . What about his sisters ? Did father tell them the truth ? Were they worried about Beauty ? Or were they having a field day , celebrating his absence ?

He hadn't even gotten a chance to say Good bye .. He just liked to think he had .

In the past few days he was so close to crying but he remained strong and told himself he would not break down ..

He would not ..

He would not ..

Would he ?

Deciding he'd rather wheel his thoughts somewhere else lest he ended up a silent sobbing mess , Zero started busying himself inspecting the room , for probably the million time .

The room featured a high pillared stately bed , with pink rotund pillows and purple drapes hanging from it .

The wooden surface of the bed was painted a topaz color while the upholstered oval parts encased in decorative frames were a gemstone green , adorning the middle of the head and foot boards .

The ceiling was intricately enriched with ornament cornice . Even the walls were painted and decorated to perfection .

Zero was especially fond of the huge Georgian leaded windows . But that didn't mean he loved being a prisoner . Who would ? Maybe his sisters .. For them , It would be more like a golden opportunity to play the role of a princess .

Cracking a smile at the thought , Zero brought his knees to his chest , hugging himself until he heard someone knoc- no , slamming the door .

Nearly jumping out of his skin at that , Beauty's gaze darted to the said door , waiting for whatever was going to happen .

" Dinner is served at 12 midnight . I expect you to show up , properly dressed . " A familiar husky voice with an edge of softness resounded , making Beauty frown almost instantly as he recognized it .

Scurrying his way to the door but never intending to open it , the silverette yelled a question

" What makes you think I would want to have dinner with you , my captor ! "

There was a moment of silence within which zero unconsciously bit his lips , wishing he could see the beast's expression at that moment but feeling understandably reluctant to even open the door a few inches .

Outside , a crooked semblance of a smile appeared on the brunette male's face before he responded in a tone that was part mocking part compelling

" Hunger . I think your hunger is way stronger than your hatred . "

Hating the fact such words had an edge of truth and logic to them , Beauty parted his lips to deny it . But he really was hungry . Ruka and the others have been giving him bread and cheese but that was not nearly enough for his needy stomach , as it seemed ..

During the time Zero contemplated attending dinner , the beast was preparing to leave , turning around and almost going back to his wing , so sure that the human would jump at the chance to eat an actual meal .

The last thing he'd expected or perhaps hadn't expected at all , was Beauty shouting through the door , claiming he was not hungry , at least not enough to accept the 'generous' offer shoved in his face .

Ignoring those words , the beast closed his eyes for a second before meandering his way through the winding halls of the castle .

Only one thought filled his head .

 _You are going to have dinner with me whether you like it or not , Beauty . No one has ever refused me before !_

 _Not hungry enough ? Not going to accept ?_ He could just scoff at that .

 _He's just bluffing ._ The beast told himself .

But when it was time for dinner and Beauty really did not show up , all hell broke loose .

At first , the temperature dropped and that was more than enough of a sign for the other occupants of the dining room to cower back in fear . Their master was angry ! It has been a long time since they have last seen him like that . They didn't exactly miss the sight of it , or the feel of it either .

The air was starting to thicken around them , almost turning into a suffocating force , robbing life of them .

Takuma has tried to push his luck and pacify the said beast , but in vain .

The brunette marched his way to the silver haired beauty's room , snapping when he finally reached his destination .

He'd nearly smashed the door to million tiny pieces before roaring " You'd rather bear with hunger than behaving like a sane person and accepting what is being generously offered to you ?! Fine ! be my guest ! "

It didn't take long for a shouting match to take place as Beauty screamed at the top of his lungs

" You have no right to order me around , you beast ! you didn't even me wait for me to bid my father farewell ! you just dragged him away ! "

Oddly enough , it was then that Zero almost broke down into a fit of tears , not knowing how to let out all of the sorrow he'd been keeping inside of him ever since he agreed to replace his father . It made him feel even more frustrated .

How dare that beast ask such thing of him and still make it seem like his birthright ?!

Taken aback by the human's words and tone altogether , Beast almost divulged how it was because of his guilt for that deed in particular that he allowed his minions to gift Beauty a new room .

But that was not something for the human to know .

Focusing more on his rage than his guilt , the brunette exclaimed " Stay locked in there and never get out . Starve to death for all I care ! Let's see where your childish tenacity would get you ! "

.

.

As soon as the angry footsteps of the beast started dwindling and finally vanished , Beauty allowed himself to groan in a blend of frustration and helpless despair .

He slid down the door , forehead leaning on the wooden surface as he squeezed his eyes shut and sniffed .

He still remembers how a dark figure appeared out of nowhere , standing on the stairs , the moonlight filtering through the narrow windows , sneaking about , making half of his face somehow visible , as visible as a person standing in the dark could ever get .

His voice was ice itself , void of literally any emotions as he clearly told beauty the only way for him to save his father out of that misery and prison was to be the prisoner himself , to succumb to the beast's siege .

He still recalls the tragic moment that didn't even take place , the goodbye . they are always like that ..But then again .. what's good about them ?

Days have passed and he used to almost cry his way to sleep as he held the white cape close his father had bought for him , trying to ease the longing .

But no . He wouldn't stay another second in that hell ! He would find a way to escape .

With newly found determination , Zero picked himself from the marble floor and gave the room a cursory glance , brightening up once his gaze settled on the windows .

Rushing there , he wasted no time twisting the handle of the window open . What greeted his vision was not promising though _._ He would never be able to jump from such height and survive .

 _God !_

Slamming his hands on the sill , Beauty resisted the urge to curse .

 _It couldn't get any worse ._ he thought .

But then thunder struck the sky .

Flinching , Zero stepped back , feeling startled and more than just disappointed .

If he thought it couldn't get any worse , he was wrong . Because right after the third thunder-strike , The skies began crying .

 _It never rains . it pours_ .

Aggravated beyond words , Beauty nearly destroyed the window as he smashed it close before pulling the curtains together when an idea hit him .

Titling his head to the side with one eyebrow raised upwards , the beautiful silverette rubbed his index and thumb finger through the velvet soft fabric , smiling in mischief shortly after .

 _Necessity is the mother of invention_ . though he wouldn't call what he had in mind an invention .

Before he could start setting his plan into motion , however , a knock on the door drew his attention .

" Beauty , Can we come in ? "

The question came from a feminine voice that belonged to none other than Ruka , causing Zero to clumsily abandon his place by the window and as quietly as possible hurry his way back to bed .

" Sure ! " he'd squeaked without meaning to , wishing he could give himself a slap for that and hoping they wouldn't notice anything suspicious about him .

No sooner had they heard the permission granted to them , five objects started walking into the room , with Ruka being the first one to enter . She took somewhat hesitant steps towards the bed and stopped , eventually raising her head to look at Beauty .

Frowning at her timid behavior , Zero bent down to collect the said doll and placed her on his lap , lilac jewels narrowing in concern .

" Ruka ? What's wrong ? "

The doll wasn't even meeting his gaze , making Beauty feel even more worried .

" She's sad because she thinks you are going to leave . "

Zero's gaze shifted to Rima who looked just as gloomy as the other female .

Wait what ?

Gulping nervously as he processed such words , Beauty chose to lie " Eh ? Why would I ? "

The answer that time came from the doll herself .

" Because master has been harsh with you . "

Pulling his lips to the side at that , the silverette started brushing his delicate fingers through Ruka's toffee hair strands , seeking to pacify her . He couldn't deny the fact she'd just uttered though .

Moments of silence dragged by until another familiar voice broke them .

" Zero-san , I'm not trying to forcibly change your opinion about kaname ..but.. "

Takuma went silent for a moment before he started narrating a story . Beauty didn't know who that kaname was but deep inside , a part of him had a feeling it was the master of the mansion .

They all gathered about Zero's room , with a certain doll in the owner's loose embrace , Takuma occupying the center of the room , Akatsuki and Rima sitting on the carpet , leaning on each other . while Senri was sitting on a fancy chair covered with valuable fabrics , quiet and relaxed , like usual . Only Hanabusa was not there . Which was not that much of a surprise . Zero knew the glass snowball was far from fond of him . And he took no offense to it .

What mattered to him most was the words of the fairy-tale book .

He found out that an evil witch had cast a spell on the beast that he now identified as kaname , seeking revenge on the said beast's father because she loved him but he didn't return her feelings .

Beauty found the story oddly similar to a book he had once read before , with one exception - the beast was still as handsome as can be -.

" So , he wasn't originally like that ? "Asked Zero , truly amazed by what he'd just heard .

Takuma shook his head and explained further " No , Beauty . Kaname is a victim. The witch put the curse on him since birth but it only started taking effect when he reached the age of 12 . She was jealous of kaname's mother and heartbroken by her one-sided love. "

The story was A LOT more like an old romantic story . Except for , kaname's beauty was not her target , not his physical appearance at least . She meant for his inner Beauty , his heart to lose such quality.

Eventually , kaname's parents who were sorcerers as well , had died , Leaving their one and only son behind in such state .

However , their souls were still there , lingering , trying to figure a way to repeal the spell..

Nonetheless and unlike the common plot where the witch meant for the Beast to be punished for not being kind but provided a cure for it - love - , the witch cursed kaname with no remorse , no mercy.

In the actual story , she didn't target the beast because of some destructive revenge inclination . she wanted the prince to learn a lesson . However , and in our case , there was no cure because the witch wanted it this way.

Zero was shocked by the story he heard from Takuma . still , he couldn't help but ask how the said had known .

Turned out kaname's father had that magic . he meant for the blonde noble and the others to be his son's best friends and guardian Angels . He had a feeling that witch would try something against his son , her own way of getting back at him . Sadly , the said Angels couldn't repeal the spell .

As if triggered by such story , Zero found himself recalling one memory . he'd started getting weird dreams of a sad man , a king , or so he looked like .

The king looked devastated and kept asking of Beauty to save his son . Something in Zero's heart fluttered at the memory . Was he supposed to stay and try thinking of a way to save Kaname ?

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Beauty glared at the intense red fur cape lying innocently on the bed he still couldn't think of as his own . Needless to say , It did not appeal to him but If he was going to choose between freezing to death and wearing a fur cape , he'd obviously not think twice . Besides , It's not like anyone would witness the terrorizing sight of a grown up man wearing a female cape .

His own cape wasn't heavy enough to keep him warm in such cold weather . Which was ridiculous , if he was going to be honest . It's like the castle was in the coldest imaginable place on earth !

As he made his way outside 'his' room , Beauty wore a confident smile , doing nothing to sneak about . the ban on him getting out of his room has long been lifted after all . He supposed that his unusual friends had a hand in it . But well , he didn't mind . At least now he could spend some time in the garden , to take his mind off things , if only in a partial sense.

As soon as he reached the said garden , Zero buried his hands in the snow , shivering almost instantly .

A little pain reminded him he was alive , for a reason . Yes , he'd after all traded his life for his father's .

He closed his eyes and took a deep refreshing breath , basking in the chilly breeze enveloping his lungs .

A shiver ran up his spine as he slowly opened violet orbs again , a small collection of garnet petals greeting his vision , carried by the wind .

unconsciously , his eyes followed the journey until he ended up turning around , facing the magnificent castle .

Without meaning to , his gaze settled on the window of the third floor , eyes narrowing as he caught a movement up there . However and as he blinked past the gust of wind obscuring his vision , he found himself staring at a vacant space . He could swear someone was standing there , watching him .. Deciding that maybe he was imagining it , Beauty shrugged and turned his back to the said building once more , drawing random patterns on the snow .

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

When the night fell and it was time for dinner , Beauty made a surprise appearance that seemed to confuse everyone , including the beast . though it wasn't that noticeable on his part . He said nothing about the whole thing , seemingly neutral to Beauty's presence and instead , resumed bending his wrist and applying pressure as he cut two bites of meat , making the simple gesture look more like a form of art . As much as Beauty initially planned to keep to himself , the sight was mesmerizing in a way . At first glance , one would never tell that such a perfectionist had a beastly personality . But well , Zero found himself negating that thought in the speed of light . If the man was so neat and organized in his life , it was only natural he would grow up to be more of a sophisticated machine than a human being .

The unusual friends , on the other hand , who took to serving the brunette prince looked as though they were floundering , taking a few seconds to digest what just happened before rushing to help Beauty find a seat and then wasted no time adding another plate , spoon , fork , and knife to the table . Zero smiled in gratitude at that , making no effort to put it into words . For some reason , he didn't feel like talking . It was enough he decided to listen to the more random part in his brain and showed up for dinner . There was no need to remind Beast of his existence when the said clearly didn't appreciate it .

Halfway through the meal , which was still leaning towards the start of it for Zero , the beast placed his fork down and wiped his mouth with a ruffled white handkerchief before pursing his lips and finally speaking up

" You left your room and gave yourself permission to go out , spending most of the morning in the garden . I trust you enjoyed it ? "

The words felt like a whip to Beauty , making him tense up and stop chewing as he registered the meaning behind them .So much for a peaceful meal , ha ? He'd even went as far as dressing himself up , just to fit in the luxurious theme .

" I don't recall you including that in the conditions of our deal . " Feigning a calm disposition , the silverette mimicked the earlier actions of Beast and placed his fork down , reaching for the glass of wine instead , all the while fuming up deep inside .

If the bastard didn't like him going out and knew about it , he could have prevented him instead of letting him do just that so he could have a reason to scold him , to exert his dominance . the fact he didn't put a stop to any of it was enough proof of how it didn't really bother him . he was not seriously angry . but he made it seem as if he was , just to dampen Zero's mood .

The words ' Go satisfy your ego somewhere else . I'm not your slave ! ' danced dangerously close on Beauty's tongue but he halted himself once he realized he may actually have been one , in a sense .

.

.

Time ticked by slowly before Kaname started to steeple his fingers and let his chin rest atop them before demanding " What part of the term 'prisoner' do you not understand ? And here I thought you were educated enough to know better . "

Beauty could almost feel the scoff the other male let out and it made his blood boil . " I'm no prisoner ! I came here willingly , I replaced my father willingly ! " This close to slamming his hands on the table and standing up in a show of anger , Zero snapped .

To his extreme displeasure , however , the beast did nothing in response to that , as if he dealing with a stupid kid . Zero was anything but that and he was going to return the favor . I will retaliate . Just wait . If it's the last thing I do .

" Keep telling yourself that . "

The nerve of him !

What ensued was Beauty excusing himself in a stomp of steps , leaving his plate almost untouched . his appetite has been savagely ruined in any case .

What the hell made him think that the moving stone , the beast of a man , could have a civil side ?

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

As soon as Beauty reached his room , he started pulling the curtains off the railing and proceed tying them together to form a rope . He'd be damned if he stayed one more second in that hell of a castle with its ungrateful beast of an owner . In the middle of the whole thing , however , his stomach rumbled , making his action screech to a halt . He gave the ground below a hopeful look laced with a hint of hesitance and disappointment . If he chose to leave like that , he wouldn't have enough stamina to make it far . But he sneaked his way to the kitchen and filled his belly , escaping would be a piece of cake , or so he thought .

Sneaking about in the dark was not easy , but it was essential to eliminate the risk of getting caught . In worst case scenarios and if someone caught him , he would pretend that everything was normal , grab the leftovers , if there were any , and head back to his room where he would quickly devour them before proceeding to escape .

Zero started feeling his way , relying on the faint moonlight to guide him which wasn't all that great . In truth , he was starting to feel a little bit scared by the massive darkness surrounding him and the spacious halls were not helping .

In such castle it was so easy to imagine a murder taking place , or an awakening of a ghost spirit , or perhaps a demon ! Shuddering at the though , Beauty wanted to squeeze his eye shut and make a run for it as he let out all of his fear into a loud scream but he couldn't , for one a scream would draw unwanted attention and closing his eyes would be too much of a risk in case any of the things he listed previously decided to make itself known .

After a torturous journey and countless failed attempts ( like when he found himself in a grand bathroom instead of the kitchen ) , Beauty finally made it , reaching his destination . But just as he was about to step inside , he heard a noise , a slurp to be exact . Gulping fearfully , he took a step backwards and hid himself in the shadows as quietly as possible , observing the source of that sound . His heart start beating so fast as he tried to make out the outlines of the figure producing that sound . the said person threw something away on the table , it landed with a thud that reminded Zero of raw meat . Furrowing his eyebrows at , he resumed watching , almost gagging when he realized that person was actually the last one he wanted to see at the moment .

Kuran kaname was licking his wrist after having dirtied it with the piece of meat .. Wait what ? What was he licking ? surely not ..

Eyes widening beyond comprehension , Beauty slapped a hand on his mouth lest a gasp or worse , a scream got out .

He just got the instinctive feeling that he saw something he shouldn't . Still , he tried to calm himself down and hold his breath , wanting nothing more than to evaporate into thin air . If his heart was beating fast a while ago , now it was practically leaping . shit ! What did that mean ? Squeezing his eyes shut , feeling a surge of panic and fear well up inside of him , he slowly retreated until his back touched the wall . The next time he opened his eyes , however , he nearly shrieked . Kuran was right in his face !

" Didn't your father teach you not to snoop around people's homes ? " Speaking in a particularly sweet tone , as if mocking , the beast drew even closer , making Beauty suspect he was trying to kill him by taking up all of the oxygen around them . But that was the least of his problems now .

" You knew I was going to get hungry and end up sneaking my way here so you wanted to creep me out . Why else would you be licking strawberry jam like that right after holding raw meat ? It can't be blood . Vampires don't exist . " Delusional , Beauty started rambling , a rush of words leaving his mouth in haste .

Kuran simply stared at him with a smile that suggested otherwise before he dropped the bomb " If that's true then you might as well start accepting the fact you are an insane person standing in an empty hallway , talking to thin air . " It took zero a fraction of a second to process the meaning behind those words and when he finally did , he completely stiffened before darting his eyes everywhere and finally dashing back to his room , hoping he wasn't being chased .

Meanwhile , a certain beast was nearly on the verge of breaking into a fit of laughter . He really enjoyed teasing the human so much he couldn't help but reveal his secret . Beauty's aura was growing farther but that was natural , kuran told himself . After all , the kitchen was located in the middle of the mansion while Zero's room was in the eats wing .

The dwindling presence did not worry him . But when he randomly let his gaze fall on the windows of the hallway , he could see a figure running the darkness of the night , away from the castle . Oh snap !

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Getting caught and dragged back to the castle drove Beauty into getting even more rebellious .Though technically , he wasn't dragged back . He was rescued , from a pack of wolves , by the beast . Which involved him witnessing a very brutal fight between the two forces , that culminated with Kuran getting badly injured . Zero almost ignored it all and left , but he couldn't . The man did get beaten up for his sake , right ? It would not be noble of him to take advantage of the situation and selfishly leave .. Well , that's what his overly benevolent heart whispered to him . Sometimes he wished he wasn't so kind . In any case , because of the whole unexpected progress , he found himself once again stuck in the castle that was beginning to feel more like home . And oh was it a scary thought . In general , he was getting along with Kuran , if you can call 'having dinner together in complete silence without exchanging taunting remarks' getting along .

But now Beauty was itching to do something he shouldn't . there was one thing Kuran warned, more like forbade him from - the west wing - . Which only managed to fuel Zero's curiosity .

He choose a time during which everyone else would be busy doing something consuming enough not to notice his absence . Beauty made the grave mistake of listening to his curious mind . He went to the west wing !

Every now and then , he would take a glance behind him , to make sure no one was following or close enough to catch him red handed . When he was finally in front of the huge door , he pursed his lips and pulled it open , finding a collection of spiderwebs greeting his vision , along with various gargoyles and a huge Elizabethan leaded windows . But what ensnared him was a pink light glowing from what seemed like a glass cloche . It was the most breathtaking thing he'd ever seen and as though hypnotized , he stepped closer and closer .

A hand gripped his own , halting him from reaching over to the enchanted rose .

Zero gasped , heart dropping for a moment , fear gripping it .

" What are you doing here ? I warned you ! "The beast seethed . Zero has never seen him that livid before .

Startled for many reasons , the silverette gulped ever so slowly , feeling inexplicably vulnerable , ashamed and more than anything else , afraid . he'd been caught , red handed . Which made everything a thousand times worse .

Normally , he would not behave like that , like a damsel in distress , would not fear anything , would not shrink away instead of fighting . He was no coward ! And he certainly did not lack in physical strength department either . At the moment , however , he found himself unable to say a word , to snatch his hand away , to protest , to justify his deeds .

He'd crossed the line , hadn't he ?

But .. He was too curious ! He couldn't help it ! If he could , he would not be standing there , with a frightening vampire imprisoning his wrist in his clutches. It didn't take long for Kuran to rage once more , yelling and breaking valuable objects , eliciting a cry out of Beauty .

" GET OUT ! "

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

As time passed by , they both seemed to forget about that incident . But in actuality , that wasn't the case . Zero could never forget , because it was the first time Kuran punished him for something .

They were seated on the dining table , eating , when suddenly , Takuma blurted out the fact the castle had such a gigantic library . Beauty couldn't control his overwhelming passion for books . His eyes sparkled and in an instant , he flew to Kaname's chair , hesitant to grab his shoulder in a show of pleading so he awkwardly stood by him , his hands in the air as he asked .

" REALLY ? Really ? "

Kaname only glared at Takuma , blinking back his anger as he growled in a low tone .

" Ha ?! " Beauty asked once more , unable to contain his excitement . He couldn't remember the least time he held a book in his hand . It felt like forever ! He was dying to brush his fingers against the familiar sensation of pages , to the point that he was ready to endure whatever misfortune that could befall him . After all , there couldn't be anything worse than being forced to bid farewell to his grand chamber . He couldn't imagine anything worse happening to him .

It was a strange scene indeed .

The beast stood up abruptly , startling beauty who took a few steps backward , gulping in fear .

They were all anticipating the brunette male's answer . Ruka, Takuma , Senri , and Rima exchanged worried looks before they once again fixated their eyes on Kaname and Zero .

" Yes . "

Came the answer . And before Beauty could ask for permission , the beast beat him to it , taking advantage of the situation " If you want to wander about My library , that's okay . "

Everyone's mouth hung open . However , Takuma was the first to recover from the shock and get suspicious .

" Then you can stay there for eternity .. But , You will have to do with no food , no drink whatsoever . "

It was such a harsh proposal .

However , Zero accepted in the blink of an eye . The others did a double take , gasping loudly . but then they quickly covered their mouths , afraid of their master's reaction .

Kaname smirked darkly , snorting as he passed by Beauty , his black cape swaying softly as he abandoned the room .

.

.

" What have you done ? " Takuma rushed to Beauty , grabbing his shoulders , shaking him .

 _Did he think Kaname was joking ?  
_

Beauty smiled bitterly before revealing " I'm gonna die any ways . And if I have to live in this hell of a fate , trapped for eternity , might as well do something I love . "

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

A strong wave of impending and eternal doom shook his entire being , settling over his shoulders .

Beauty had spent his first few days in the library happy , if not awe-struck , exploring the various books until he felt drained . Eventually , hunger and thirst had affected his sanity .. As well as love , loneliness and longing .

He curled into a ball , the book slipping away from his frail grasp as he sniffed , choking on his voiceless sobs .

" Dad .. "

His muffled cries resonated about the empty , huge but forsaken library .

His heart felt heavy as he viewed his life so far , all of it , hugging himself to the agonizing thought of never meeting his father again , and never once having seen his mother . His self-condemnation about her death swept his emotions . Beauty wept hot tears that cascaded down his pale face , refusing to stop .

Then there was this .. His life in the castle that he was forced on to save his father at first . One of the other strangest things he had encountered during his stay was a talking a doll , and a lot of other objects that should otherwise not be living . What was even more strange was that those creatures turned out to once have been human .

Everything started moving in a fluctuating rhythm until that night .

After he'd sneaked out to the west wing , he was forced to live in the coldest room in the entire castle , a small and poorly furnished one . Kaname had managed to make everything painful , every single time .

However and eventually , Beauty found himself falling for the one Beast that ripped him of his freedom , the very one who treated him coldly and harshly . Quite ironic how one's heart Only ever seems to gravitate to the same person that broke it , tore it apart .

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

" Kaname ! let him out . He is dying ! "

Takuma all but begged , with all his being , eyes , voice and touch . But kaname did not waver .

" He knew it ! He knew he would be getting no food or drink , I did not deceive him . He was dump stubborn to accept it nonetheless ! " persisted kaname , as calm as ever and cold as ice . He didn't exactly enjoy torturing Zero , he just wanted to prove that stubbornness would get him nowhere .

Sighing in defeat , the blonde noble resorted to his last card , his friend's only weakness .

" Would your parents be happy seeing this ? "

No reply was given whatsoever . which made the younger male give up and leave - reluctantly - wishing that maybe his tantrum would make the elder reconsider it .

And true enough , with Takuma's departure , Kaname felt intimidated by the magical crystal ball surrounded by tiny clouds . In it , a faint image of Beauty lying unconscious could be seen .

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Instead of feeling a cold harsh floor against his back , Zero woke up to velvet-soft garnet sheets around his body , and equally soft pillows about his head . Right in front of him , laid a three-layer diamond chandelier !

 _His room was not that luxurious ._

Sitting up too fast at the realization , Zero was welcomed with a familiar cold voice greeting him .

" Enjoyed reading ? "

Kaname had a glass of wine in his hands as he rested his upper body on the frame of the curved white window veiled by a layer of satin black curtains and held up to the side with a vibrant red ribbon .

The beast was wearing a black tailed tuxedo , the edges laced and ruffled , a white handkerchief placed in his pocket .

He looked as handsome , perfect and breathtaking , yet as ice as always .

Zero inwardly winced at that .

Kaname was right there , standing in front of him , in full glory . His captivating burnt-coal-like hair , gorgeous and luminous . Whilst he , on the other hand , had boring silver hair , old and thin clothes on.

Of course .. how did he even think he could be any good ?

Something inside him got crushed . And despite the fact his body screamed at him to sleep , to stay wrapped in the comfort of those cozy garnet blankets , something else stopped him from even considering it .

His pride .

His dignity .

His love !

Yes , his love .

It hurt a lot more because it was the one person he fell in love with .

He spared no time thinking of a smart comeback . Instead , Beauty threw those blankets away , angrily , having his mind set on leaving that room as soon as possible .

Kaname just stood there , unfazed , monitoring the other's actions until they were a feet apart .

" Where are you planning to go ? " He seemed to pin the younger in place with just a gaze ,

Beauty squirmed , all the while avoiding eye contact , wanting nothing but to drown in tears at how pathetic he must have looked.

" DO YOU THINK I ENJOY IT ? Do you think I enjoy doing this .. "

that was the first time Kuran has raised his voice . He paused to gulp before adding in a low tone , averting his eyes elsewhere .

" .. Doing this to you ? "

the silverette searched those beautiful eyes for sincerity , thinking that maybe within those fine lines around his beautiful and mysterious brown orbs , the hidden truth lied . His brownish lilac eyes that changes interchangeably into coal black were one of the many things that attracted Zero in the first place.

the brunette made his way to the huge bed , flopped down , face buried in his hands in shame .While zero stood there , watching the scene of regret unfold before his eyes . Then a voice whispered to him.

It only grow stronger and stronger , urging him to make a move.

A very brave one.

The next thing he knew , he was walking to where the vampire was sitting , kneeling before him and..

A kiss happened .

Kaname's eyes widened before he processed the fact Beauty had just kissed him.

In a flash , he lifted Zero up from a kneeling position and threw him to bed , hovering over him.

" What do you think you are doing ? Who gave you permiss- "

" Shush ! " the silverette cut him shortly before adding " Kuran Kaname . You scare people away when you are actually the only one scared ! You are scared of showing yourself , of love . Scared of the tiny fracture I made deep there in your heart , because it could open it ! "

Taken aback by the human's sudden courage , the Beast got too shaken up that he retreated , intending to back away. but the younger left him no choice . The smaller had the elder's face caught in between his hands , as if he had vowed to himself he would make the oblivious vampire understand .

They engaged into an intense and long eye-contact session before Kaname coldly clarified " I don't love and more importantly , can't be loved. "

He pushed his body off and away from the bed , concluding their talk .

" Stubborn and weak ! " Muttered Zero as he too , abandoned the bed . but Kaname still heard it .

In a swift moment , Beauty was thrown out of the room and the door slammed on his face , almost .

It almost ruined his nose , more precisely , Kaname almost ruined Zero's nose !

" Hey ! Kaname . KURAN FREAKING KANAME ! How dare you do that ?! "

The silver haired beauty raged . He didn't even know how and where he got all that courage , energy and anger from .

" Open up , we are not done talking ! I'm gonna nag at you till morning . Hey ! "

.

.

.

Knocks

Knocks

Knocks

Knocks

Knocks

Knocks

Knocks

Knocks

Knocks

.

.

Knocks Knocks Knocks Knocks Knocks Knocks Knocks

Knocks Knocks Knocks Knocks Knocks Knocks Knocks

.

.

KNOCKING .

.

.

And yet more KNOCKING .

.

.

Zero was about to knock once more but the door suddenly swayed open too fast for him to keep his balance he almost stumbled but did not , for he was caught by a familiar pair of arms and trapped in a surprisingly gentle & heavenly prison that was Kaname's lips in a completely unexpected kiss !

Beauty blinked few times , waiting for the vampire to retreat and snap at him but it never happened .

Kaname's hands were wrapped around Beauty's waist , securely trapping him against the door .

They stayed there , those hands stayed there !

The kiss lingered .

And lingered.

As the brunette angled his head a bit , adding pressure , Beauty's heart could have escaped its rib-cage.

Kaname was actually kissing him !

Did the little conversation get through his heart ?

Would he back away , regretting it ?

Was that happening ?

Did that mean Kaname had liked him too .. ?

Or was it another attempt of his to hurt Beauty ?

Nearly dying from that alone , the silverette tried breaking free , whimpering , his heart not ready for another painful rejection - to say the least - .

However , he couldn't . Kaname kept him in place , as if telling him those thoughts were nowhere near the truth.

With that , Beauty Forgot everything and closed his eyes , returning the kiss , with the same amount of passion . His hands traveled to the elder's nape , planning to encircle them around the beast's neck . but he felt hesitant , scared that any tiny movement could ruin the moment.

The Beast 's lips were surprisingly soft and moist against Beauty's petite ones . His tongue seemed to know where to wander , sinfully leaving the younger panting for more .

Beauty felt a tickling sensation in his mouth and instinctively gripped Kaname's neck tighter , feeling butterflies dance about his body.

Wait ?

When did he even grant him permission to enter his cavern ?

" I didn't think you knew those things ~ " teased Zero as soon as they broke their kisses.

Kaname had to let out a deep sigh , gaze sexy and hair slightly messed up around his ear , some strands pushed behind whilst some fell over his face . Those that fell over his visage came to be on the same length as the corner of his lips , hence the fact they turned Beauty on.

Zero had never , not even once , thought of or imagined the elder doing those stuff . Yes , he loved kaname but he could never allow his mind to wander far enough in fantasies to imagine such things . plus , kaname being the cold beast had helped a lot in it.

" Those things needn't be known."

smirked the brunette , breathing hot against Beauty's neck as he startled nibbling on the flesh there .

" They are natural instincts , Beauty ~ "

Kaname bit on the younger's earlobe , supporting his point , causing the silverette to gasp and blush furiously .

" You are one hell of a sexy beast ! "

chuckled Zero right before he let those words of confession roll past his tongue .

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _Because there is no spell that Love can not repeal ._

.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

 **A/N :  
**

 **Updated 18 Sept 2017**

 **7137 words according to fanfiction . net editor .**

 **Hello , everyone . I finally kept my promise and updated the whole package in one chapter ! yay ! I hope you enjoyed this . Get ready for the bonus coming up next . because I will explain why Zero fell for Kaname .  
**

 *** Hugs and kisses ***

 **.**

 **.**


	7. Chapter 7 ( Bonus )

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

" Kana ~ "

" Kana ? "

Beauty has been trying to wake the said beast up , but the latter only stirred , mumbling incoherent words.

" Kana ! Get up so we can eat breakfast together ! " the silverette tried again , snatching the covers that time . A while ago , he'd pitied his brunette lover and couldn't bring himself to do it . Enough was enough though !

" Huff ! Go eat alone ! " The elder exclaimed in a groggy tone , feeling rapidly annoyed by the constant call of his name , the tug on his sleeve and the fact a certain persistent young man was trying to wake him up . It was still night for him ! he doesn't wake up in the 'morning' !

Beauty let out the softest gasp , his hands that were gripping the covers now loosening at the cruel words yelled at him .

He had learned to live with Kaname's cold personality . but sometimes , it was too much he felt like breaking into tears and that was one of those times .

He silently averted his eyes elsewhere and recoiled back to his side of the bed , suppressing his emotions and failing .

" Yea .. Of course . Do you even love me ? Was it all a lie? That night ? " His voice cracked as he started getting insecure , doubting the elder's feelings . the brunette mentally rolled his eyes at that.

If Beauty had learned to live with Kaname's cold personality , the latter had learned to live with Beauty's dramaqueen one.

The elder liked to call it that , but Beauty regarded it as being " Sensitive " .

About few seconds had passed before Kaname got up to witness a sight he 'd expected - Beauty sitting , his knees lifted up to his chest as he bit on those pouty lips of his and sniffed - .

Releasing a defeated sigh , The brunette's hand rose to Beauty's face , caressing it .

" I don't like to see your tears. "

He said lovingly as he wiped those tear stains on his lover's cheeks . Then , his eyes traveled lower to Beauty's bow-shaped and pink lips before he smiled .

" But I like those ~ " He sang , gazing at Zero's lips before adding apologetically and perhaps disappointedly " but well, morning breath . "

Beauty had to mentally sigh at the tease but chose to let it slide.

Eventually , Kaname had gotten up and washed his face but when Beauty held his hands to lead them outside the room , the elder spared the bed a longing look and contemplated sleeping again.

" How about we just sleep ? " He casually suggested , not in the mood to do anything other than sleeping .

" You didn't just wash your face so you go back to sleep , Mr !" Beauty exclaimed in a warning tone , almost scolding the elder for even thinking of it . but kaname grew stubborn at that .

" Why not ? " he asked , already walking to the bed.

" Hey ?! We were supposed to eat together ! " Zero's tone has shifted from the blend of warning and scolding to complete seriousness . He knew that vampires have different biological hours but he still wanted to have breakfast together , for once . It couldn't be too much to ask for . For example , if he had to wake up around 4 am just to eat a snack with the elder , he wouldn't mind .

" What's the whole issue if you ate alone ? " truly not seeing the big deal in his words , Kaname calmly questioned , already throwing his weight back on the bed , something inside of him humming in relief at the softness of the fabric .

The word " alone " had an electric shock effect on had the power to instantly sadden him and so he left the room with no response given to the elder's question . but that in itself was enough of an answer. Had Kaname been aware of everything , he would have felt guilty and followed after his lover . But he was far too gone in slumber land to notice anything .

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beauty sat on the staircase with a deep frown marring his features before an idea hit him . He would obviously need his lover's permission and that he couldn't ask for at the moment because the elder was probably already snoring . ( He doesn't actually ) But Zero likes figurative language so yea .. In any case , his mood has started to get better again as that particular idea evolved in his head , making him feel excited enough to forget about Kaname dumping his ' breakfast together attempt ' .

Beauty made his way to the kitchen , all the while wishing someone would be awake to join him but he knew that would never happen . Not Kaname , neither his inner circle woke up in the 'human morning ' .

Sighing at that , Zero began swaying along to a melody in his head as he thought of his new family . Ruka and the others had finally turned back to their original forms , after the curse has been lifted , thanks to him . But for some reason , Zero wasn't that thrilled about it . He would really miss pampering the doll Ruka . Now he couldn't just take her on his lap without causing a certain jealous pureblood to punish both , him and the female noble .

Vampires are ridiculously territorial ! Zero mused , recalling that time he got Hanabusa in trouble because of Kaname's jealousy .

The fact that the genius blonde noble was about the only person who would never even come close to the idea of liking zero only added to the hilarity of the situation .

Aido hanabusa originally wasn't fond of Beauty's existence in the castle . So when the said became Lord Kaname's lover , Aido was that close to smashing his head against the nearest wall . Any ways .. Back to the actual topic , Zero was peacefully brushing up his cooking skills when the said noble barged in the kitchen , as if a starved dog chasing after a very delicious bone . The heavenly aroma of fresh coffee , coupled with sizzling onion and vegetables was too much to take . the fact he hadn't eaten actual food in like forever , didn't really help .

That time , Aido ended up hiding how much he loved Zero's cooking but it was too obvious that Beauty couldn't help but find it cute . Maybe the ice cold noble would finally start to warm up to him .

One thing led to the other and both males ended up making a habit of eating a meal or two together , alone . When Kaname found out , he was not thrilled , to put it lightly .

Chuckling at the memory , Zero contemplated drinking milk tea . He'd already sliced a piece of cake for himself and couldn't decide what to drink .

 _Milk tea .. or Earl grey .. Or cold milk ?_

Stroking his imaginary beard , Beauty blinked , once , twice , still facing a dilemma .

What was he going to drink ?

" I will just go with cold milk for now . " Turning around as he spoke to himself , Zero cried out in shock when he saw a certain female standing in front of him like nothing had happened at all .

With a hand on his chest , Zero exhaled deeply , shaking his head and moving his gaze to the left before managing to speak up " Don't do that , Seiren ! I'm not a vampire so I can't sense you at all . Don't sneak up on me like that . "

Getting past the heart-dropping experience , Zero made his way to the fridge and got the milk out, all the while feeling the silver haired female's eyes on him .

" I see you are wearing it . " the female vampire noted , her lilac eyes fixated on Beauty's neck .

It took Zero a split second to know what those words meant .

" Oh.. yeah . " He whispered , dipping his head to take a look at the owl necklace hanging over his chest .

His mind flashed back to the time he first saw it .

* It was some time after they got together that Kaname said he wanted to show him something . Zero followed his lover to a certain place in the castle he had never seen before .

When they finally reached the end of the unfamiliar hallway , Kaname began leading Zero inside , asking him to close his eyes at first .

Beauty did as told , feeling suspicious but still choosing to go with the flow .

When he was allowed to open his eyes again , Beauty gasped , hands flying to mouth at the masterpiece before his eyes .

" You .. You did this for me ? "

Kaname surprised him with a workshop room , made especially for Beauty himself , as soon as he heard stories about how the silverette used to busy himself building small machines and carving on wood with his father .

That wasn't even the whole thing .

That was the first time Kaname gifted him something .

Along with the huge gift , there was another tiny but equally precious gift .

Kaname crossed the room and stood in front of small box lying on the counter before taking it and approaching beauty once more .

" Not exactly for you ..but when I was working on it , All I could think about was a certain silver haired young man . " The brunette liked to put it that way . He was not a hopeless romantic , Thank you very much .

Chuckling at the roundabout way of saying it , Zero felt his cheeks turning pink as the elder opened the box and revealed its content , making Beauty part his lips in awe .

It was an owl necklace , body made of faceted and polished amethyst stone , perching on a tree branch . A rusted golden frame intricately encased the smoky topaz eyes and whole figure . The nose , ears and feet were also painted in the same dull amber color . the circlet framing the eyes was made up of small beads while that for the body was a shaped in a swirl that disappeared around the feet .

It was so beautiful and the fact that Kaname actually made it for him , despite not being honest , still warmed Beauty's heart whenever he thought about it .

However , the necklace was by no means an ordinary one , for the amethyst stone was actually Seiren before the effect of the curse wore off . And when she transformed back to her body , some of her powers lingered in the stone , as though a hidden third eye , giving her the ability to guard both , Beauty and the beast . *

Smiling at the memory , Zero gently touched the said owl , almost forgetting that he wasn't alone .

It was crazy , everything they went through , and how they ended up falling in love . Zero has no other word for the rapid and dramatic change in his love life .

It may sound nonsensical for him to love the beast that robbed him of his freedom and never wasted a chance to make his life a living hell .

But it wasn't .

Zero did not choose or plan to love the elder . It just sort of happened ..

The most logical answer he could give , if someone were to ask him how , was that his feelings began in treading on a very thin line , evolving as the days passed and as he began to learn more about Kaname .

Perhaps it was especially because of that time when he found out that Kaname actually had a younger sister , yuki , who has been terminally ill and soon met her demise in a maze of mysterious circumstances .

Vampires , purebloods especially , do not just get illnesses . Something did not add up .

When alive , yuki was treated like a princess by the whole family , Kaname and their parents .

Zero learned that his lover was very caring and protective when it came to his sister , to the point that he was ready to do anything to save her , even if it meant exposing himself to danger , for the sole purpose of solving the mystery behind her illness .

Sadly , he didn't get to do anything and before he knew it , she peacefully lied in her bed , lifeless , a delicate doll painting a picture of loss and grief .

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" Kaname ? I have a request .. " Zero spoke up hesitantly , making the elder put the notebook he was writing in down and pay attention to him .

" Can I .. Can I bring my father and sisters here ? " Pleading his lover with his cute irresistible eyes , Beauty watched Kaname closely , waiting for any sign of approval to show on his face .

The word " No " danced on the tip of the elder's tongue but he swallowed it and settled for a sigh as he ran his hands through his dark chocolate brown locks before saying

" If they are not noisy or high-maintenance , do whatever you like. "

Beauty beamed after hearing that.

" Really ?! " He practically sat on kaname before landing a peck on the elder's lips , showing immense gratitude . As he retreated , however , he took notice of the note Kaname had been writing in.

" So what were you doi-"

Beauty asked , already reaching for the note but stopped midway as the elder gripped his hand , denying him access.

" Nothing ! " the brunette exclaimed hastily , making Zero softly narrow his eyes .

Kaname's grip was tight , almost harsh.

And Beauty felt dejected the elder still kept things from him . _Why doesn't he trust me_ ?

Upon seeing Beauty's sullen expression , Kaname nearly flinched at the bitterness radiating from his lover's eyes .

Without thinking , the elder leaned closer to his lover before connecting their lips in a slow , passionate kiss . but Beauty did not respond , making kaname recoil in utter disappointment .

They sat in silence for few moments before the pureblood decided to speak.

" I know I'm cold and possibly rude . but I do love you . I'm scared I would wake up one day and you wouldn't there because of it .. I don't wanna be alone again.. " Kaname's head hung low as he spoke up honestly , making Beauty soften despite himself .

He wouldn't be alone because he had Takuma , Seiren , Akatsuki , and the others .

Nonetheless , he regarded himself to be alone if Beauty ever left his the younger was smart enough to understand that .

" Even though I cry a lot because of you , I keep gravitating back to your side because I love you , Kaname. " trying to comfort the elder , Beauty returned the heartfelt confession .

" And about you being cold , I can change that . " he sweetly assured , and was rewarded by the brightest smile in the whole world .

He had never seen a smile spread so fast on Kaname's face.

" Oh . I have to go now ~ " Sang Zero , already getting up , confusing his lover by his actions .

" Eh ? "

" It's library time . " Beauty smiled before explaining , or well , reminding .

Kaname had also learned to live with Beauty's insatiable reading habits .

He let out a chuckle , recalling those many times the younger had entered the room , blabbering about everything he had read .

 _You know that there's a plant looking like a huge pair of lips ? You know this ? you know that ? .. etc ._

True enough , three hours later , Zero entered the room and beamed .

" Kaname ! You know that there's a herb that can color you hair ? Let's try it ! I do like your natural hair but I'm so curious on how you would look like with a hint of burgundy to it . " Zero suggested excitedly and kaname could only face-palm . He had to bid his beautiful brown locks goodbye .

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eventually , Beauty's family moved in , settling in the castle .

Zero's sisters had almost drooled at the male nobles , but the four guys already had their loved ones .

Kaname took pity on the girls and suggested that they move to the city where rich dukes live .

" You will hear about their marriage soon . "

he said in an attempt to reassure his overly considerate lover .

The other male nodded , wishing nothing but happiness for sisters , despite their former harsh treatment .

" And I have a surprise for you ~ " Sang kaname , reaching for the same note he had been writing in few days ago .

Beauty smiled in curiosity until his lover opened the note , gave it to the him and started singing .

.

.

 _Tale as old as time_

 _True as it can be_

 _Barely even friends_

 _Then somebody bends_

 _Unexpectedly_

 _Just a little change_

 _Small, to say the least_

 _Both a little scared_

 _Neither one prepared_

 _Beauty and the Beast_

 _Ever just the same_

 _Ever a surprise_

 _Ever as before_

 _Ever just as sure_

 _As the sun will rise_

 _Tale as old as time_

 _Tune as old as song_

 _Bittersweet and strange_

 _Finding you can change_

 _Learning you were wrong_

 _Certain as the sun_

 _Certain as the sun_

 _Rising in the east_

 _Tale as old as time_

 _Song as old as rhyme_

 _Beauty and the beast._

 _Tale as old as time_

 _Song as old as rhyme_

 _Beauty and the beast. Beauty and the beast._

By the end of the song , Beauty had long drowned in tears , his hands covering his mouth as he processed it all .

Kaname took a deep breath , anticipating Beauty's reaction which he soon got in the form of the sweetest and loveliest hug ever .

Being a little cheesy was worth it after all .

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N**

 **2802 words .**

 **updated 19 Sept , 2017 .**

 **This concludes the B & B segment ~ **

**I hope you guys enjoyed it .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

.

Beer splashed on wood stale as the man holding the glass he'd just slammed down with a force way more fragile than he made it seem , displeasure wrinkling his features and a heavy sigh leaving his mouth .

" How many years have passed ? Four ? Five ? " he slurred , watching the bar owner send him a look of indifference , though a hint of irritation poured in it as well , probably because he'd have to clean up that little mess .

True enough , the said owner grumbled with an eyebrow up as he took a step back and got something out of the drawer , a piece of cloth he keeps there for that particular cause .

" Sometimes I wonder why I tolerate your company .. " Just as he trailed off , a knowing smile played on the younger's face , one that spoke for itself , a quick visit down the memory lane . Memories rippled in front of his eyes as if they'd just transpired a moment earlier when in fact it's been years and years since he'd lived them .

" You mean why an evergreen such as yourself actually likes having me , a mere human , around ? " The old man taunted , a playful smile adorning his face as he too recalled the good old days .

" Don't get too cocky just because you helped me once , Silver. "

" Saved , actually , and more than once , Asato . "

A staring game ensued , lasting for a couple of minutes until they both gave up .

" Any ways , you were saying ? " Donning a mask of impassiveness , the owner finished wiping the counter clean as he steered the conversation back to the starting point .

" I've heard people talking about the soldiers marching around town , stopping at every single household in an orderly fashion , seemingly looking for candidates of certain qualities . I'm pretty sure you know what that means . "

A deep frown pulled Asato's features right away , deforming his vampiric beauty a little .

War preparations ?

Lost in thoughts , he failed to notice a familiar gleam swirl in navy pairs of eyes .

" Hey , kids ! How about you join us ? Have a drink with me , Gin . It might be the last . " Silver exclaimed , turning on his chair and waving a hand towards the right as he spoke up , hysterically laughing at the implication of his words .

A feminine sigh left Presea at that .

" Who are you calling kids , senpai ? Besides , any more alcohol and you might die on us . " Her words carried honest concern and helpless defeat of a daughter over her father , except he wasn't . But she still worried about him as if he was . She could only shake her head at his habit . Blonde locks flowing with her movements in a high ponytail only she could pull of so beautifully .

" What do you mean it might be the last ? " Gin finally made his appearance , or in this case , an effort to communicate with them outside the binaries of his necessities .

.

.

.

.

An hour later found Gin speeding back towards his humble residence , a poorly constructed hut in the middle of nowhere , the woods in the far end of the kingdom , a place where nobody else lived , home to mysterious creatures not many knew of . No wonder people avoided that area .

If he was lucky , the guards would overlook such a part of town and save him the pain of-

Emerald twins enlarged .

Was that a nicker ?

He stopped dead in his tracks , telling himself it wasn't real , that anxiety must have made him imagine such a sound until it got louder , clearer , and real.

Gin swallowed heavily , heart throbbing as he realised there was no escaping it .

That ugly smack against gravel he could not mistake it for anything else .. Those were hooves nearing him .

If he risked hiding in the bushes , the guards might proceed further and find the house .. Outrunning them would not work either..

Then his only chance is , regrettably , confronting them .

He just hoped they'd buy it .

From a distance like that , the house cannot be seen after all . As long as he lies his way out of this predicament , they'd never find out .

Unfortunately for him , he didn't get much time to prepare himself for what followed .

The moment he turned around , with what he'd hoped to be a convincing act , he was met with a group of knights dressed in white , a uniform designed for the royal family and their court .

" What business do you have here , young man ? "

The one in the middle questioned , his tone intimidating , bleeding authority as did his gaze .

 _We share the same eye colour ._.

Gin thought to himself as he admired something he's never seen before .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N :**

Hello , everyone ! Long time no see ~

I didn't have ideas for this collection until a recent reader suggested this . I would like to thank them for making me think of this plot to accomodate the actual story without turning kaname or Zero into females .

I know it's very confusing right now , especially because of the characters I chose to reveal in this chapter . But don't worry , kaname and zero will appear soon ! Asato Ichijo here is a lot younger than what the manga suggests .

Presea is a character from Magic Knight rayearth , while Silver is actually john silver from Takarajima . I don't think I'll be adding more characters from different animes . Gin is my oc and has green eyes as mentioned above .

Who do you think is the knight speaking at the end ?

I'll make it easy for you . He's from Kaname's inner circle ~

Can you guess which Disney tale it is ? Tell me what you think ^^

That being said , I hope you guys enjoyed this prologue .

See you in the next chapter !

Oh and please excuse any typos , I didn't proofread this and don't feel like it right now . If you spot any , do notify me .

Xoxo Zerovk ( Noel-chan )

.

.

.


End file.
